Das Geheimnis der Rumtreiber
by C-Dur
Summary: Warum wurden James und Lily von Peter verraten - wer kennt den Grund? Nun, diese Geschichte liefer Gründe. Antworten. In ihrem fünften Schuljahr finden sich die Rumtreiber am Anfang zu sammen. Sie gründen eine Band - doch keiner soll wissen wer sie sind.
1. Prolog  Zahlen, Daten, Fakten

Es gibt bestimmte Dinge, die kann man nicht verstehen. Zum Beispiel, warum Dumbledore unsere Lieder manchmal wörtlich nimmt, oder deine Kusine dich umbringen will, nur weil du ein Verräter in ihren Augen bist und sie sich in dich verliebte. Es gibt Dinge, die sind unfassbar. Und genau das sind wir - unfassbar. Wir haben uns etwas aufgebaut, und wir haben es unsterblich gemacht. Wir haben es aufgegeben, weil es einfach die falsche Zeit war. Wie lange es brauchen wird, bis jemand unser Erbe annehmen wird, ist ungewiss. Unsere Streiche waren legendär - doch wir konnten sie seit dem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr wirklich ausführen. Jedenfalls nicht so wie wir wollten. Wir sind, nein, wir waren die Rumtreiber. Eine der genialsten Schülerband, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Wir hätten das Zeug dazu gehabt ganz groß zu werden - doch es waren die falschen Zeiten. Es tut mir Leid, dass du so einen Hass auf mich hast, Bella. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, ich habe dich zu ihm gemacht. Es tut mir Leid, das ich dir das Herz brach. Ich habe dich immer geliebt.*

*Sirius Black letzte Gedanken, als Bellatrix ihn durch den Torbogen stößt

Die Rumtreiber - eine Schülerband.

Fakten:

- Gegründet im fünften Schuljahr von James Potter (Leadsänger, Rhythmusgitarre), Sirius Black (Leadgitarre, Backgroundgesang, Songschreiber), Remus Lupin (Bassist, Backgroundgesang, Songschreiber) und Peter Pettigrew (Schlagzeug, Backgroundgesang)

- Die Alben "Süßigkeiten", "Liebeslieder" und "A. D." verkauften sich mehrere 1000 mal (Viele Eltern, Freunde oder sogar Schüler anderer Zauberschulen bestellten sie. Wer genau sie ihnen schickte ist leider nicht bekannt). Das letzte Album "Das letzte Konzert" soll sich - angeblich - sogar fast 20000 verkauft haben. Leider konnten die genauen Zahlen nicht festgestellt werden.

- Sie tragen spezielle Masken, der sie anders aussehen lässt - sodass keiner wusste, wer sie waren. Außer man sagt es einer Person, mit dem Einverständnis aller.

- Ihre Konzerte in den Drei Besen und in der großen Halle, zog regelmäßig nicht nur Schüler an.

- Das Geld aus ihren Verkäufen legten sie an. Wie viel sie besitzen, konnte man jedoch nicht genau sagen. Arm jedoch, waren sie nicht.

- Der Spaßsong "Zitronenbonbons, ach, wie schmeckst du gut" galt als Lieblingslied von Albus Dumbledore.

- Nach zwei Jahren Auflösung und freiwillige Demaskierung der Band.

In ihrem Vierten Schuljahr deckten die Weasley Zwillige das Geheimnis auf und sind seit dem begeistere Fans. Man vermutet, das ihr Lieblingslied ebenfalls "Zitronenbonbon" sein soll. Dieses Gerücht wurde jedoch noch nicht bestätigt.

Harry Potter fand das Geheimnis heraus, als er sich endlich Zeit für die Ordnung seines Erbes hatte. Er war erstaunt, doch er eröffnete später - anonym - mit Ginny, Hermine und Luna einen Fanshop. Es gibt die Musik wieder, aber auch Shirts, Cappys, Schuhe. Hermine entwickelte mit Ginny und Luna mehrere kleine Gegenstände, die ein Lied spielen können. Inzwischen gibt es davon Besen, Kessel, Zauberstäbe, Uhren, Autos (die am besten laufen), Puderdosen, Stofftiere. Weitere Modelle sind in Arbeit. Desweiten vermutet man, das Harry Potter ausversehen bei seinem Patensohn, Ted Lupin, einen Bass vergas...vielleicht hören wir schon bald von einer neue Schülerband, die es dann in Hogwarts zu hören gibt.


	2. Eine eher ungewöhnliche Gründung

Es war ein langer, sonniger Samstag anfang September. Vier junge Männer lagen nebeneinander und genossen die letzte Wärme des Sommers. "Juuuuuungggs. Mir ist langweilig." jammerte ein Schwarzhariger. Sein Braunhaariger Freund grinste und streckt sich genüsslich. "Ach, Sirius. Genieße den letzten ruhigen Tage. Immerhin haben wir einen Ruf zu verlieren." James Potter grinste. Remus lachte auf und wante sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. "Apropo, verlieren. Hey Sirius - ich wette er bekommt weniger Abfuhren als letztes Jahr, weil er daraus gelernt hat." "Glaubst auch nur du. Unser lieber James, wird dieses Jahr richtig baggern." Peter lächelte. James schmollte. Sirius und Remus lachten. Es war alles wie immer. "Nun, wir werden sehen. Also, Remus mein Freund. Willst du mir nun endlich verraten, was du in der Tasche mit hineingeschmuggelt hast?" "Welche Tasche?" Angesprochener guckte unschuldig. Er versuchte es zumindest. "Na, du weißt schon, diese unförmige, frauwenkörper ähnliche Tasche. DIe schwarze, die du unter deinem Bett versteckst. Ich hätte sie ja schon längst aufgemacht, wüsste ich nicht, das du super gute Verschlusszauber drauf hast. Und ich häng an meinem Leben." "Was für eine Tasche?" fragte nun auch Peter interessiert. "Tja nun..." "Ach, das kann ich euch erklären." Lässig grinste der James sie an. "Da ist ein Bass drin." "Ein Bass? Und deswegen machst du so einen Aufstand? Und ich dachte, der wäre was besonderes." James lächelte. "Nun, in gewisser weise ist er das auch. Weil Remus ihn spielen kann." Nun beobachtete Sirius den Werwolf interessiert. "Du kannst ihn spielen?" Seine Augen funkelten. "Jungs." Er stand auf. "Ihr wisst, was das heißt. Heute ich ein Historischer Moment, die Gründung von etwas großen. Etwas einzigartigem, etwas.." "Ahm, Sirius?" versuchte Peter ihn zu unterbrechen. "..die Welt erobern, berühmt sein, etwas großartiges..." "Sirius." Remus seufzte genervt. Manchmal bemerkte man, mit dem der Black alles verwandt war. Besonders in diesen Momenten. "einzigartiges." "Siruis. Du hörst dich an wie deine Kusine. Komm runter." Der junge Griffindor erstarrte. "Wie...Bellatrix?" "Ich weiß noch nicht genau, doch eher wie deine andere? Rede ruhig weiter, dann können wir es heraus finden." Doch Sirius schwieg. Wenn er eins hasste, dann mit seinen Kusinen verglichen zu werden. Oder allgemein mit einem Mädchen. Nur seine Kusinen waren schlimmer. Weil sie ja nicht nur Mädchen waren, nein, sie hatten es sogar gewagt mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Dass sie dafür nichts konnten, ignorierte er immer wieder gerne. Sirius war ein lieber Kerl und erst seit er in der Schule war, verstand er sich nicht mehr mit seiner Familie. Oder besser gesagt, sie dürften sich nicht verstehen. Nun, es war ihm über die Jahre egal geworden. Konnte man glauben. Doch, war es ihm das wirklich? "Und warum spielt Remus einen Bass?" fragte Peter in die Runde. "Gute Frage - warum Remus?" Grinste Sirius. "Nun, Sirius, ich könnte versuchen dir meine äußert logischen und nicht weiter spektakulären Gründe zu erklären, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das du sie so wie so wieder als falsch abtun wirst und nach unanständigen, schmutzigen Gedanken suchen wirst, die du damit verbindest, lass ich es. Soll ich dir nun wirklich auf diese Frage antworten?" Fragte der Braunhaarige den Anderen. "Weil es dieses Muggelsprichwort gibt, das die Bassisten den Dickssten haben?" James prustete los, Peter kicherte udn Remus hob galant eine Augenbraue. "Ach, ich hoffe du bekommst deswegen keine Albträume, weil du vermutlich befürchten wirst, tief, tief in dir drin, das ich besser ausgestatt bin, als du? Mr. Ich-bekomm-sie-alle? Es tut mir Leid, das ich nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich weiter entwickelt bin." Peter und James hielten sich gegenseitig und versuchten zumindest ihren gemeinsamen Freund nicht auszulachen. Sirius starrte Remus an, welcher grinste. "Das ist genug - Schwanzlängenvergleich, hier und jetzt sofort!" "BLACK, Solltest du es wagen, dich hier auszuziehen, wirst du nicht nur ordnetlich Hauspunkte verlieren, sondern auch noch Strafarbeiten bis zu den Weihnachtsferien machen!"

Was als nächstes genau passierte konnte keiner der vier hinterher noch genau sagen. Tatsache ist, das Lily Evans und ihre Freundin Marian Malfoy irgenwie zu ihnen gekommen waren, ohne, das es es einer der vier bemerkthätte. Zu ihren Leidwesen, war Lily Vertrauenschülerin geworden. Und nicht nur Sirius, sonder auch James, der es gewagt hatte, sie nach einem Date zu fragen, dürften Strafarbeiten bis zu den Weihnachtsferien machen. Remus grinste. Er hatte an diesem Tag mehrere Galleonen verdient. Sein kleines Wettbüro lief wunderbar. Das Remus ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler geworden war, hatte jedoch keinen verwundert. Das es James aber schaffte, direkt am ersten Tag sich eine Strafarbeit einzuhandeln hätte niemans erwartet. Nur Remus. Risiko war eben sein Gebiet.

Später am Abend (Sirius und James kamen gerade von Pokalzimmer putzen wieder) saßen er noch gemütlich in einem Sessel und lernte. "Und das noch bis Weihnachen, drei mal in der Woche -wie sollen wir den nun unsere Streiche machen? Moony - hilf uns!" Seit die drei rausgefunden hatten, das er ein Werwolf war (und ja, sie waren immer noch befreundet, was er ihnen hoch anrechnete) hatten sie ihm Spitznamen gegeben. Und seit ein paar Wochen hatten sich die anderen drei ebenfalls, äußert komische, Spitznamen gegeben. Aber man gewöhnte sich ja an alles. "Streiche? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr geplant hattet. Seit froh, das Lily schon im Bett ist." "Aber Remus." Jammerte Sirius." "Wie sollen wir denn unbemerkt unsere Streiche machen, wenn wir Strafarbeiten machen müssen? Klar, die wären das perfekte Alibi...aber wie?" "Was genau ist euer Problem?" fragte der Braunhaarige. "Wie sollen wir das machen? Klar, wir klennen so gut wie alle Geheimgänge und wenn Peter Filch ablenkt für ein paar Minuten könnten wir ja schnell in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses und dort den Streich ausführen - aber was wenn wir erwischt werden?" Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf, und las in dem Buch über Geschichte weiter. Mehr beiläufig sagte das "Macht euch doch eine Magische Karte oder ein Kompass." Hätte er gewusst, was er sich damit antat, hätte Remus diesen Vorschlag niemals gemacht. "Ja, eine Karte, das ist genial Remus - du hilfst uns doch, oder? Immerhin war es deine Idee." James grinste. Sirius strahlte ihn regelrecht an. Der Werwolf war geblendet. "Ach, und als nächstes Gründen wir noch eine Band, nennen uns "DIe Rumtreibner" und schreibe eine Lobeshymne auf Süssigkeiten? Oder wie?" Manchmal, aber nur manchal wünschte sich Remus das er seine teilweise äußert vorlaute Klappte unter Kontrolle hatte. Er war nun von sage und schreibe drei Strahlenden Atomkörpern umgeben. Warum gerade er?

In dieser Nacht, wurde die Gründung "Der Rumtreiber" beschlossen. Es stellte sich heraus, das Peter ein außergewöhnliches Talent zum Trommeln hatte, weswegen er, neben Remus als Bassist, fest als Schlagzeuger eingesetzt wurde. Sirius profetierte von seiner Erziehung. Seine Tante war eine leidenschaftliche Musikerin (auch wenn er nie verstand warum sie außgerechnet Hip Hop verfallen war! Hip Hop - und dann auch noch diesem arroganten Rapper Thomas V. R. Schrecklich. Er rappte andauernt über die Vernichtung der Muggel, von Schmerzen und Tod. Folter und Mord. Wahrscheinlich Voldemords lieblings Musiker. Hörte Voldemort überhaput Musik?) und so konnte er allerhand Instrumente. Keyboard, Gitarre, Geige und Triangel. Denn auch Triangel ist ein Intrument. James konnte zwar auch Gitarre spielen - weiß Merlin woher - aber er hatte bei weitem nicht so flinke Finger wie Sirius. Dafür jedoch eine bescheidene Stimme, denn einer musste ja singen. (Es dauerte ganze drei Stunden ihn zu überreden, aber irgendwann war selbst er geblendet von 'Sirius dem Strahlendenatomkernchen'. Nun gut und das Versprechen aller, nicht zuzugeben wer sie waren. Darüber wollten sie später noch einmal reden.) Lieder schrieben sich bekanntlich ja auch nicht von alleine. Das Sirius allerdings schon ein paar hatte, überraschte keinen. Endlich hörten sie mal was er zum besten gab, wenn er unter der Dusche sang.

Eine ungewöhnliche Bandgründung. Wer weiß, vielleicht würen es die Rumtreiber ja zu einer dieser berühmten Rockbands schaffen.

Keine Süßigkeit ist vor dir sicher, AD

ich stehe jeden morgen extra früh auf, AD

und versuch das Passwort zu deinen räumen zu erraten, AD

doch ich habe es noch nicht geschafft, AD

ich habe alle Süßigkeiten genannte, die ich kannte, AD

Jetzt denke ich sie mir aus, AD

warum lässt du mich nicht zu dir, AD?

Ich will doch nur von dir lernen, AD

AD - ich weiß das hast so vieles hinter dir

AD – deshalb stehen wir alle hinter dir allein

AD – du bist unser Vorbild unser Mentor,

AD – Du bist du

Jeden mal wenn ich dich sehe, AD

wünschte ich mir, ich könnte wie du sein, AD

so stolz und mutig und voller Kreativität, AD

Bitte bitte gib mir etwas Weisheit ab, AD

Jeder Streich in diesem Schloss bemerkst du, AD

Du weißt, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, AD

doch, warum bestrafst du sie nicht, AD

erinnern sie dich etwas selbst an dich, AD?

AD - ich weiß das hast so vieles hinter dir

AD – deshalb stehen wir alle hinter dir allein

AD – du bist unser Vorbild unser Mentor unser Schulleiter,

AD – Du bist du

Doch AD, ich frage mich

warum müssen die Zitronenbonbons leiden?

Warum machst du es den armen anderen Lehrern so schwer?

Ich kann es mir nur denken AD, denn

immerhin stehe ich nun wieder hier und rate, AD

warum kommst du nicht zu mir?

AD - ich weiß das hast so vieles hinter dir

AD – deshalb stehen wir alle hinter dir allein

AD – du bist unser Vorbild unser Mentor unser Schulleiter,

AD – Du bist steht auf Zitronenbonbons, wie andere auf eine Fee

AD - ich weiß das hast so vieles hinter dir

AD – deshalb stehen wir alle hinter dir allein

AD – du bist unser Vorbild unser Mentor,

oh AD warum nur muss ich bewundern,

AD – darf ich dein Schüler sein?

Songtest: AD

Aus dem MiniAlbum: Eine Hymne an AD

Text: Krone/Tatze/Moony

Musikalisch arrangemont: Tatze/Moony/Wurmschwarz

Veröffentlich als Single am: 01.10.1975


End file.
